


Who You Gonna Call? Ghostbusters!

by Wayward_Marionette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hunting, The Family Buisness, ghostbusters - Freeform, hunting things, kid!Dean, kid!Sam, saving people, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Marionette/pseuds/Wayward_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester takes his two young sons on a hunting trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Gonna Call? Ghostbusters!

John, Sam, and Dean were on their way to hunt a vengeful spirit, driving on the road at night, the world racing by, lights growing distant in the star scattered night sky. Sam looked up at the sky, leaning out the window, staring in awe at the lights shining bright, millions of light years away. Dean had pulled him back into the seat, worried he might fall out and of his father's wrathful temper. John didn't react much, too engrossed in thought, and Sam, not knowing what had overcame Dean to make him get so on-edge like that, sat back in the seat, until he finally drifted off to the world of dreams and fantasy; a world of no hunting. Dean sat in the back of the impala, Sam curled up next to him snoring lightly. Dean petted his baby brother's head with a grin on his face as he hummed the ghostbusters theme song to himself, loud enough for his father to hear him. Dean leaned back into the seat and started to whisper to not wake Sammy who is only five years old.

"Hey, Dad?" Dean asked, a smile growing bigger on his face.

"What is it, boy?" John sighed out.

Dean had started chucking when he asked his father, "you afraid of the ghosts?"

John looked up into the mirror, rolling his eyes. He then decided to entertain his son and went along with playing Dean's little game it by saying, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts," in a playful tone.

Dean started laughing so hard, Sam started to stir, and that's when he sung the song even louder for Sam to join in, the car filling up with their discordant notes, but happy times like this brought a smile to John's face, albeit he would never admit that.


End file.
